All the Stones I've Thrown
by DeathBerrry
Summary: The 'Promised Day' is over, & Ed has returned to Risembool alone. A brother who Ed had dedicated his entire life to is now gone, breaking his heart; Winry realizes it's up to her to save his life. Character deaths along with lemons, limes & peaches. EDWIN
1. Something of Value

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything, including any of the lovely characters you are about to be reading about._

_Something of Value _

* * *

She trusted him enough to let him walk out that door, watching his back once again disappear from Risembool. He told her to have an apple pie ready when he returned, and to keep it warm. She promised she would, because he promised he would come back.

He promised he wouldn't die. And she trusted him. Winry loved him.

Maybe she had loved him all her life. Maybe she never thought of him as a friend, but as something more; something she has always been too young to understand. She had seen him cry, and laugh. She had watched him fight and bleed. She has seen him act and explain. He could be hard to understand at times, but she knew he would always pull through.

Anything he wanted to do he _would_ do.

She expected him to return to Risembool with two real arms, and two real legs, with Al close behind walking in his real body. She always knew it would happen one day because Edward was a perfectionist and kept his promises. He was strong, too. Both psychically and mentally.

It must of been about two months after he left for the 'Promised Day', his opportunity to return Al to the flesh, as well as returning his right arm and left leg when she got the call.

It was late, she was awake lying in her bed, lost in thought. The 16 year old girl sat propped up against the wall, working on her latest design, a new auto mail arm. It was cold outside, the wind blew harshly against her window. It cracked loudly as a tree rubbed up against it. She remembered hearing the phone ring three times before Pinako answered it.

She could hear it, but ignored it.

Only a few minutes later, the stairs shifted outside her room, and a knock on the door startled her.

"Yeah, it's open, grandma." She stated, looking up from her sketch, bringing the pencil she held in her hands behind her ear exposing her four pircings. The old woman walked in, Den following behind. She closed the door behind her as Den jumped on Winry's bed, lying next to her.

At first, Pinako refused to give the teenager any eye contact. She sighed, as her eyes slowly found the ceiling.

"Wha-" Winry started noticing her grandmother's strange mood instantly, but was quickly cut off.

"Winry there has been an accident. Edward is on his way home." Winry smiled for a brief second, caught off guard by Grandma Pinako's facial expression. She wasn't sure if she should act happy, or confused. Or maybe that was just it, she was confused.

"Yeah, him and Al said they would when they..." Winry looked further into the old woman's eyes trying to understand them. Unspeakable fear hit her suddenly, as thoughts from every direction became words. Tears formed, slipping down her cheeks as she felt the short, blond, hair on her skin lift. She wiped her eyes immediately trying to cover them. "What's wrong?" She managed to speak through sobs.

And for the second time in Winry's life, she watched her grandmother cry.

"I don't really know. They told me Al passed away."

* * *

Three days later, Ed returned to Risembool wih several people from the military accompanying him. Winry waited for him to reach the door with Pinako silently smoking a ciguar, with an expressionless face. The two were informed of him returning that morning, and Winry had waited by her bedroom window until she was sure she saw him walking down the dirt road, from the train station.

He was broken. Pinako stood on the grass as Winry stood next to the open door, leaning on it hard. Three other men walked with Ed, none of which Winry knew. He walked right past Pinako, climbing the stars of the Rockbell house slowly. Winry watched their eyes meet once, yet he quickly looked away and entered the house with in seconds. His hands fell deep into his pockets, a pale face and eyes that could kill a thousand, grown men.

She watched him disappear up the stairs heavily, with a huge door slamming soon after. She starred at the place he had disappeared, with open eyes.

Moments later, Pinako's hand found her way to Winry's shoulder.

"What did those people tell you?" Winry asked, barley above a whisper, her eyes glued to the stairs.

"Nothing more then I already knew."

"What should we do?" Winry asked instantly. And it was a question even she could not answer. The young girl sighed, walking to the kitchen to pour a glass of water for her self. She collapsed at the wooden table, burying her head into her crossed arms. She couldn't imagine how he felt, upstairs alone. She knew he must of went to his room, the room him and Al used to share. He had failed his mission, he had broken his promise. This was his best friend, and now he was gone.

Alphonse was gone.

She wanted to see him, but was scared of how he would respond. She knew he was mad, and upset. He probably wanted to die, but was too strong for that. That's taking the easy way out, isn't it? Four long years, had gone to nothing, only pain and heartbreak.

Four years the two had been away from home, together. Every night Al would watch his brother sleep, and every day they would continue their search for something that could surpass God, himself. And in the end it really did only end in suffering.

At least in this case.

_'I probably would have gave up on life by now.'_ She thought to herself. Finally after a few minutes of silence, she grabbed the glass sipping it loudly, then wiping her dry eyes. She had tried to cry, but nothing came out.

Night fell quickly, the house was deadly silent. Pinako had disappeared in her room, and neither her or Winry had heard a sound from Edward. Winry decided to skip dinner that night, as she cut a piece of the apple pie. One light lit the lonely kitchen.

She made sure she cut the pie perfectly, placing it on a glass plate with her hands. She walked over to a draw under the sink, for a piece of plastic to wrap the remainder of her apple pie. Focusing back to her pie, she made sure to wipe the ends of the slice, so it was perfect.

It needed to be perfect.

Her hair layed on her shoulders, loosely, as she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. She picked up the plate, resting it on her elbow, balancing a clean fork on top of it. A white, napkin was tucked, neatly in her left hand as she switched off that only light in the room.

She headed for the stairs, holding the rail loosely; trying her best not to make a sound. Once she reached the top, she found the door that lead to Ed and Al's room. She froze, suddenly terrified.

_'I just hope he doesn't hit me...' _She thought again. He had a nasty temper, and she could only imagine how mad he was at himself. Pushing it aside, she knocked softy, questioning if she should of just helped her self. When there was no answer, she wondering if he could of possibly gone to sleep already. No, he wouldn't. Would he?

She grabbed the handle and turned it with out a second thought. The room was pitch black, as she turned around and shut the door quietly. She found a lamp on one of the three nightstands in the room, turning it on, hesitantly.

There he was, on the last single bed in the room. He sat cross-legged, his hands covering his face. He looked up, sensing the light immediately. The small light didn't provide much, but she could see his eyes cutting through the room. She watched from her position, as he looked away.

"Just go..." She heard him grunt softly. He was too upset to speak, really. She ignored his request walking over to the bed he sat on. He wore a black tang top with his pants and boots still on from when he had first entered the house. His hair was in a messy braid, looked to have been about a day or so old. He looked like he needed a shower, but was too exhausted and depressed to do so.

She stopped once she reached the end of the bed. He still had no interest in looking at her.

"Hey Ed..." She mumbled placing the plate on top of the mattress. "You should eat this, you must be hungry... Granny told me you haven't eaten or slept in two days..." He didn't want to look at her for, if he did, he might lose it. He just might not be strong enough to hold in the tears any longer. The only thing that he could think about was that he had failed, and had taken full responsibility of his brother's death.

_'It's my fault...'_ He would repeat again and again in his mind. _'It's all my fault... I put his life at risk...' _Winry's eyes watched the boy in front of her as she frowned, taking a step forward.

Then stopped to think.

Her body seemed to suddenly control her as another step brought her just a little closer to him. And finally, she was able to reach out and touch him. She bent down, rapping her arms around his back. She could hear him gasp slightly, as she knew she caught him off guard. She closed her eyes hard, breathing in his musky smell.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered. She knew that wouldn't help, nothing would right now. His body was tense and warm. He was shaking. "I am..."

Finally she let go, standing back, looking down. He was too upset to blush, as rage suddenly came over him. He needed to take it out on somebody, and Winry happened to be there for him to do so.

"You should knock next time..." He grunted again, standing up; starring her down. He stomped his way out of the room, hitting the door against the wall as he passed it. She was too much in disbelief to start an argument that she had indeed knocked before entering... And well, she could have taken that much further.

Maybe she shouldn't have bothered him, she thought looking out the window as he marched his way, away from the house. She wasn't sure where he was going, it was pretty cool outside. She sat down in the place he had used to sit. It was still warm.

He must of been in that same spot for hours.

He hadn't taken in any interest in the pie, and that worried her. If he hadn't eaten or slept in two days, that meant he must of bearly had any energy at all. Where would he go? He would return, wouldn't he?

She fell asleep on his pillow, with a single tear escaping down her red cheek, and the apple pie uneaten at the end of the bed.

* * *

The sun shown brightly through the window, as the cold wind was finally gone. Winry's eyes opened slowly, as she forgot where she was for only a second. Taking a breath, brought her knees up to her chest, causing the bed to creak. Between her legs, she could see the apple pie that hadn't moved, still sitting at the end of the sheets.

It was then she heard a sigh.

Edward layed in the twin bed next to her's, his back to her. He hadn't the desire to pull the made bed apart, as he slept on top of the entire quilt. She was surprised to see him back, not to mention he returned to his room. He slept on Al's bed, but that might of only been because she'd fallen asleep on his.

Maybe he didn't want to smell that scent of metal. She must of passed out again after that, on her back. Usually, Winry would wake and stay up early. But today she slept on only inches away from Edward. She slept soundly, for what seemed to only be about 15 minutes.

After waking for a second time for really an hour later, she slipped on her robe, grabbed the now stale apple pie and found her self in the kitchen letting Ed sleep as long as possible. Reaching for two coffee cups, she found a small note taped to the counter. She scractedh her head, realizing it was from her grandmother. Winry read it to her self twice, baffled of the sudden notice. The note read this:

_Win,  
I'll be gone for a few days. I had to make an emergency trip a few towns over.  
I'll call you in a few days, take care of the house.  
Try your best with Edward._

She hadn't signed her name, though Winry knew from first glance that it was her handwriting. After making coffee, and cleaning a few dishes in the sink, Winry placed her cup on the wooden table, returning to her seat from the night before. She cupped the warm cup with her hands, starring into brown liquid.

She wanted to know more about Al, and what happened. It was going to affect Ed for a while, and she wanted details. However she wasn't sure exactly how fast those would come for Ed didn't seem like he ever wanted to talk to her again.

Would he ever return to his normal, stubborn self? Well, maybe he still was stubborn.

She was still sulking over how he skipped out on the pie she promised to make, and how she even had kept it warm.

She had cried while making it for it was only the day after she heard about Alphonse's death.

She jumped suddenly when a hand appeared on her left shoulder.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurt..." She sighed, turning to Edward who stood behind her. She has spilled the warm coffee on her pants, soaking right through to her skin. Taking a breath, she had to cool down. She couldn't be angry at him, for he would surly explode. "Morning..." She said, forcing a smile.

He seemed to frown even more then when she first saw him.

"Yeah..." He took a seat next to her, starring blankly in front of him. Becoming nervous by the awkward silence, she smiled another cheesy grin.

"Uh, um if you want, there is a cup of coffee on the counter, up there for you." He glared at her annoyed he had to stand up again, but obeyed her offer by finding the coffee immediately, then returning to the table. "Do, do you want anything else?" She stuttered. He grunted.

"Stop acting like that, no I'm fine." She took a breath, her eyes returning to the coffee. The steam began to dry out her eyes.

"Hey, Ed?" He turned his head, angrily. She wanted to ask him, 'What happened?' or something so blunt he would have no choice but to answer, but instead stopped herself by biting her lower lip.

"What?" He asked, annoyed by her long pause.

"Uh, well... When was the last time you've taken a shower?"

"Damn it, Winry! I don't know! Why?"

"Geeze Ed, I was just ask'en-"

"That's none of your business, why would you even care?" His face had grown bright red, as his temper became more and more out of control. She took another breath, controlling herself. His chest began to breath heavily, as his eyes had started to lose it's gorgeous color. His bangs fanned round his face moved to each breath he took.

And a sudden urge hit her, that had never had much of an impact as much as this one. She... She _wanted_ him. His anger appeared to hit her, sending off a sexy vibe.

And as she began to study his face more, she realized he was ready to cry. Winry knew he hadn't cried ever since Al had died, because he thought he was too strong for that.

He wanted to let go of that little boy that was buried deep inside his heart, that wanted ever so badly to come out. To explode.

It was a strange reaction.

* * *


	2. Somewhere We Live Inside

_Author's Note: I want to thank you for all your kind reviews last time, it really encouraged me to continue. Well, I hope you enjoy this one just as much, because it is a little different then anything else I have written. Tell me what you think ;) _

_Disclaimer: __Hiromu __Arakawa__ owns __Fullmetal__ Alchemist, and most __likely always will..._

_Somewhere We Live Insid__e_

* * *

After the coffee, she commented on how it might help his mood if he changed into some clean clothes. He replied with a 'I don't have anything clean to wear.' She sighed, standing from the table, and grabbed his wrist. He followed close behind her up the stairs into her room. He stopped at the door as she walked over to her dresser, opening the bottom draw.

He waited patiently staring at her back with a frown. He crossed his arms, leaning on the back of the door watching her fall to her knees, digging through the folded clothes inside. He let out a deep sigh for he seemed he just couldn't get his brother off his mind. God, it was so hard to try and not show her how upset and angry he was. He wanted to kick the open door so hard it would fly off it's hinges. He wanted to punch himself so hard he would pass out for days. He was in the foulest mood he had ever been in his life.

And of course, he had promised himself he would never use alchemy again.

He was dirty and hungry; The coffee did sound good at the time, considering he hadn't even _drank_ anything the last few days, but it had gone right through him. Ed's stomach turned, grumbling loudly, hoping Winry hadn't heard it. That alone was causing him to feel pretty sick.

He was tired too, only three hours of sleep last night. His head throbbed and the auto mail stung. It felt extra heavy on his skin, and hurt when ever he moved it; Like five pieces of hair pulled from his head at once, except ten times worse.

Yet her room smelled good, refreshing his dry mouth. It was clean and bright, the few windows opened about three quarters letting in the cool air touch his skin.

"Nah, thats too small for you..." She muttered to her self passing a shirt to the side of the draw.

Ed smiled at her way of talking to her self so innocently- No, wait. He didn't smile, in fact he couldn't smile. Why had he smiled? There was just no reason to smile...

He suddenly felt faint, touching his heavy head, unconsciously walking to her bed, just to sit for a second; To keep himself from falling. He didn't want her to know, he didn't want to tell her.

He sat at the end of it, his hands as his only support. She then turned toward him, surprised he found his way to her bed, for she hadn't even heard him move. She carried a few clothes her in arms, standing right next to his position on the bed.

"Well, here is a t-shirt you can have. I think it will fit, it's huge on me..." She placed it on his lap as he watched her hand return to her hips. "And this is mine, but you can borrow this sweat shirt, since it's starting to get really cold around here. Um... Oh, and here are some jeans that actually used to be yours. Okay?" He forced a nod. "So, go and change and give me your dirty clothes when your done."

"Can I just change in here?" He mumbled looking at the floor.

"Uh, yeah sure. Leave your clothes outside the door when your done... Ed, are you alright?" He looked at her slowly, lifting his head with burning eyes. Well, she knew he wasn't 'alright', he was dyeing inside. But it looked as if his eyes were close to rolling to the back of his head. Now that she looked closer, he was even paler then yesterday.

"Stupid question... Um, well I'll be down stairs, I guess. Come down and eat something when your done, will you?"

"Yeah..." She gave him one last look, then turned slowly disappearing on the other side of the door.

She stood on that side of the door for what seemed like hours. She rose her hand to her mouth, biting her thumb nail hard. She hated seeing him like this. Once she heard him step off the bed to begin getting dressed, she headed for the stairs. It was only until she reached the bottom was when she realized she had forgotten her own clothes to change into.

"I guess I'll have to wait..." She sighed to herself locking the door to her work room.

* * *

Winry Rockbell became lost in her work as a mechanic, suddenly becoming very interested in her newest design; As well as fixing a leg that had recently been dropped off for a repair not too long ago. She had found a pair of clean pants laying on her work bench, as well as a hair brush.

At first, she told herself she would only spend five minutes, and prepare some real food for Ed when he had finished changing. When he didn't bother her, she ended up spending two hours, or possibly longer, tweaking her work.

A customer appeared for an appointment she had forgotten about around twelve, for his left auto mail arm had stopped moving.

"Thank you, have a good weekend! And take care of that arm, now!" She yelled from her door as the customer waved good-bye an hour later.

"No thank you, Miss Rockbell! I will!" He replied as she shut the door. She smiled taking off her gloves to wipe her forehead remembering Edward.

"Wow, it's been a while, he never came down... He must be really upset..." She muttered to herself. Thinking the worst she wrapped her jump suit at her hips and flew up the stairs to her room. She knocked on the door, waiting with her hands on her hips.

"What the hell, he's not answering..." Anger filled her suddenly as she pulled on the door stepping inside fiercely.

"Alright come on Ed, I know this is hard for you, but we gotta move on-" She stopped, her eyes moving to her bed. She found him there, in the clothes she had given him, sprawled out on his back across her quilt. One right hand rested behind his head, as another one on his stomach; His dirty clothes laid at the end of the bed in a messy pile, with his feet crossed on top. Sweat rested on his forehead, his bangs stuck to his skin. His mouth was slightly open, and his breathing could hardly be heard.

He was, absolutely _gorgeous_.

She found herself blushing, her entire face completely turned pink. She walked toward him, lightly touching his flesh hand as his eyes opened immediately. He jumped up, as she leaned back shocked he had woken up so fast.

Edward was never like that...

"Hi, Ed..." She mumbled, scratching her wrist. He looked up, brushing a metal hand trough his hair, sitting up, and bringing his legs to the floor.

"I guess I just passed out..." He stated. She smiled and reached her hand out, as he grabbed it; She pulled him to his feet.

"Ed, if you were just tired, you could of told me. I would of sent you to your bed." She stuttered trying to calm down.

"Yeah... Sorry..."

"No! Don't be sorry, Ed! It's my fault, I should of known! I mean, you haven't slept in, god knows how long..."

She took in a deep breath, scratching the back of her head, as he sighed looking away.

"Do you think you could make me something to eat, now?" He asked bringing his legs to the side of the bed.

"Yeah, of course. What do you want?"

"Doesn't matter, whatever you feel like eating..."

"I'm going to surprise you then." She stated trying her best to sound optimistic about it. She was happy he had asked her to make something. Not to mention, this was the most he had talked since he had come to the house, probably since Alphonse had passed away. Well yeah, sure he still sounded deathly sad, but he was talking, wasn't he?  
The two found their way down stairs as Ed sat on the small couch in the living room, slipping on the sweatshirt Winry had gave him. He stretched an arm behind the couch as she disappeared into the kitchen.

He was surprisingly embarrassed he had fallen asleep in her room, he had no intention of that. He remembered after pulling up the jeans she had given him, taking about five minutes to zipper them, his head began to throb harder then before. He groaned rubbing his temples as he sat on the bed. Tasting vomit in his throat, he fell back to the bed, closing his eyes, as he figured the feeling would disappear, or at least clam down with in minutes.

Now on the couch, he sighed, covering his eyes with his hand. He wanted to fall apart, maybe sleep a little longer even though he did feel a tiny bit better after his long nap. By now the sun was well in the sky, except there were hints of dark clouds on the way. Risembool looked cool and dry outside; The grass seemed to be frozen from the freezing temperature as it blew when the wind would pass.

Ed found himself dazing off in his mind; Ever since he came to the house, he hadn't really been thinking too much about everything that had happened. He wanted to forget so he could just relax and sleep. Yet, Alphonse Elric wouldn't leave his mind, haunting every thought he had. 'It's my fault, my fault...' But now, as he sat there, looking straight in front of him at the wooden wall of the house he remembered her apple pie; How he said to keep it warm when he returned, and how he completely ignored it the night before. He really believed he would return to the small house in Risembool, with a real arm and leg; With his little brother laughing in his body close behind him; Leaning on his real shoulder for support.

And they could eat the entire thing with in minutes.

Only God knows what would happen after that; Ed could do anything he wanted. His debts would be paid off, and he would be a free man. The weight of guilt would lessen on his tired shoulders, and he could sleep peacefully every night for the rest of his life. He could return to the military with that bastard Roy Mustang, who could bark out orders every meaningless second. Or he could stay here in Risembool with Winry and Aunt Pinako, and maybe just study more in his spare time. He would love to just die there happy; Al could go to an unbelievable college, and do what he really wanted in life. And Edward could live the life his parents had wanted to live. After all, Winry was a great friend of his and...

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard her enter the living room, almost tripping as she placed the plate on his lap with a huge sand-witch on top. Ed's mouth seemed to water as he brought a left hand to his chin, it looked so good; _Real_ good with a tall glass of icy, water on the side. He took the cup from her as she handed him a napkin as well, folding it on his leg.

"Thanks." He stated, leaning back on the couch, stuffing his face with the fresh meat tucked inside the sand-witch. She pushed her bangs behind her ear taking a seat next to him on the other end of the couch, with her feet resting on the coffee table.

"Yeah, well enjoy it. I'm not going to be serving you all the time now, Ed." She replied with a smirk. He didn't bother to respond, almost finished with half the sand-witch already. She gave him a look, noticing how fast he ate, inhaling the glass of water down his throat.

"Take it easy, don't eat so fast. I'll make you another if your that hungry." With nothing more, he finished it quickly as she watched. Once he was done, he placed the plate on the small table in front of him; Then sat back on the couch, mimicking Winry by lifting his legs up as well. He sighed loudly resting his head on his hand, his elbow dug into the arm of the couch.

She noticed his sigh, as her eyes hardened. She waited for him to speak, starring deep at his face, however he didn't notice.

"Edward?" She asked. He could tell she was suddenly irritated by the tone in her voice. He looked over, not afraid of what she was about to through at him.

"I can't say I understand entirely how your feeling, but you gott'a try and cheer up a little bit. I can't stand you like this, and I can't even imagine what this is doing to your confidence." She said, steadily.

Unfortunately, that seemed to strike the wrong cord, hard.

"Don't even try." He barked instantly, glaring at her with his heart. She probably should of known to stop there, for his voice was a clear warning not to bring the subject up any further. Any other person would of taken that hint and ran, but Winry knew what she was getting into. She knew him, and could only imagine where things would go from here.

"Don't give that to me, Ed. I know this is hard for you, but your just making things harder on yourself. It's been four days, and I know even on the train on your way over here you were being an ass to everyone. I'm hurt too, because well, he was a great friend of mine. I knew him since he was born, and-"

"Shut up! You have no idea what kind of impact this is on me! You know the kind of guilt I already had carried before this happened?! He was my, little brother..." He smacked the couch hard with a metal fist standing from the couch. She was slightly frightened by his fast, growing temper, but she wanted to reach this little boy inside him. She was sick of his behavior, and well. She thought maybe talking about Al could help.

However, the scariest thing about the situation was that he wasn't just mad, he was on the urge of tears, and who knows where it could go from there. She took in a deep breath, gathering her words quickly.

"I don't think he would want this..."

"You don't know what your talking about-"

"All I am saying is, Alphonse would be upset if he knew you were acting like this, he wants you to move forward! If you were to die, do you think you would be fine with him sulking about it the rest of his life?!" She continued, standing, pointing a finger in his face.

He grabbed her wrist, stepping right next to her shaking body. She was shocked by the strength he used.

"He wasn't the one who got himself into this mess! THIS ENTIRE THING IS MY FAULT! I GOT HIM INTO THAT BODY, AND IT WAS MY RESPONSIBILITY TO GET HIM OUT OF IT-" She reached forward with her free hand and covered his mouth hard.

"DON'T SAY IT ED! IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT! You had no intention of making things turn out the way they did! Your beating yourself up you know, you need to get it together-" He jerked his head away from her hand, leaning closer to her face. He opened his mouth to speak, with the tears on the tip of his tongue.

She made the decision of what her next move would be in a split second, that most people would of went against. She was scared, but he needed her love right now. He needed something, someone to lean on. After all, she was all he had left.

She pressed her lips up against his fiercely, his eyes opening wide from shock. Her tongue began to dance, with his hand in the air, still grasping her wrist tightly. Her free hand rested on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, afraid of his response.

She almost peed her self when she felt his tongue respond to her. He began kissing her back... His free hand came to her waist, then cupped her back as she gave in. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find his now closed, lost in the kiss. He was an amazing kisser, and she was probably the first he had ever kissed. He was a natural.

He was just so magical, and touched her inside her mouth at all the most perfect places. He kissed her hard, romantically. Their tongues circled each other, as slowly his hand grabbing her wrist fell to the side of his hips. She was forced to close her eyes again, touching his cheek that had begun to rise in temperature greatly. It seemed to last such a long time, what a beautiful kiss when she finally pulled away for air. She watched him blush hard as she did the same, taking a step back. What were they to do now?

"Winry...?" He whispered, breaking her name into to two, long syllables. Her eyes broke their connection as she turned her head to the floor.

Peering at her thumb nail, that had rested on her hip, she sighed slightly afraid. He pouted, falling back to his position on the couch. She watched as he brought his hands to his lap, beginning to twiddle his thumbs; One metal one began chasing his flesh finger as he watched confused.

She sighed, gathering up the courage to walk past him to the kitchen.

"I'll go make you another sand-witch."

* * *


	3. Surpassing the Staircase

_Author's Note: Wow, sorry it took so long to get it up. I have been suffering over a major writer's block._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, most likely never will..._

_Surpassing the Staircase_

_

* * *

_

Just as expected, Winry received a call from her grandmother later on that night, just as the sun had disappeared behind the huge hill in Risembool. The house was cold, for it was one of the first freezing nights that year. Edward had just chopped about a few days worth of firewood, as commanded by Winry. He surprisingly did as he was told, not so much as speaking a word.

And as place each piece of wood in the dusty, fireplace, blowing on his small flame, desperately attempting to start the fire, an icy ring filled the room. Winry jumped slightly, finding the phone instantly in the hallway. She answered with a cheerful, 'Hello, Rockbell Auto Mail, how can I help you?' However is was just Pinako.

"Sorry I had to leave so suddenly, how's the house?" The old woman asked softly into the phone. Winry sighed quietly, becoming slightly irritated at her grandmother for leaving her with Ed so suddenly. She hadn't talked to him since their argument earlier, and as of now she was almost afraid to. Winry turned her back to Ed, lowering her voice.

"Hi, yeah it's fine. When are you coming home?"

"Why, how's Edward?" She turned pink, taking a breath.

"Um, fine I guess. He been down stairs, and ate a little, and slept earlier." She heard a sigh of relief waiting for Aunt Pinako's response.

"Well that's good. I'm kind of in a rush, but I should be home by tomorrow night. Thanks, dear." She said her good-byes, walking off to the kitchen to check on the dinner.

As she bent over, blowing on the spoonful of soup, that she held over a boiling pot, the floor creaked, with a hand appearing on her shoulder. She turned, tasting the soup, finding her self looking into his eyes. He had appeared out of nowhere, she hadn't even heard him until it was too late.

He ignored the look in her face, taking the spoon from her hands, dipping it in the pot as well, sipping it loudly. He made a face handing it back to her.

"What's wrong with it?" She demanded as he took a seat at the kitchen table. She turned with her hands on her hips, glaring at his empty face. "Does it taste bad or something?"

"No, no... It's fine."

"Oh. It's just _fine,_ Ed, is that all it is?" She took in a long breath. "Well, what's wrong with it?"

"Nothing, just get me a bowl of it."

"So, you want to eat it?"

"Yeah Winry, what's so surprising about that?" His voice rising. She turned quickly, finding a large spoon in a draw under the stove. She pulled it out, placing it on the counter next to her, pouring three scoops in the bowl. A spoon was dropped in it as well, as she pushed her hair back behind her ear, placing the bowl on the table.

"It's still so cold in here, did you get a fire started, or what?" He sighed, tasting the soup for a second time before answering.

"It's small, but it's a fire..."

"Yeah..." She watched him eat, feeling awkward he hadn't looked up once as she cocked her head, scratching her pony tail. Suddenly, his eyes met her, noticing she had been starring. She quickly looked away, ripping her hair tie out of her air for a distraction. She felt a few strands of hair fall from her head, stuck to the tie as he looked up.

"Why would you do that?" She gave him a look.

"Uh, what?"

"Don't pull so hard when you take that out, you'll screw up your hair." She starred. "Doesn't that hurt anyway?" She looked away ignoring him... Trying to stop her heart from racing. Why was it beating so hard? Could he hear it? Where was this _desire_ coming from? She had never felt this way before when she was around him, never. And second, _why would he even care about her hair?_

With out looking back, she poured her self a bowl heading for the stairs. She knew he was looking at her, it was just so hard to turn around and see that she was right.

"I'm tired, I'm going to head up stairs." He nodded. "Um, will you be okay?" She asked softly. He frowned, losing their contact.

"Don't worry about me. See you in the morning..." She smiled, for those were the words she had secretly wanted to hear so badly, all day.

"Your going to sleep tonight, right?" He nodded again. She let out a long breath. "Okay, good night, then."

"Yeah..." And with that she left, disappearing behind her bedroom door, once she had reached the top of the staircase.

* * *

She hadn't realized until about an hour later she had passed out on top of the sheets of her bed until she was woken by a knock on her door. She pulled her self from the bed, rubbing an eye. Lifting her bra as it had slipped off the main part of her bust, she sleepily tripped to her door opening it hesitantly. She was slightly surprised to see Ed there, standing innocently, waiting for her attention.

She fell back to the side of the door, pushing her weight on it as she tried to come to. As he refused to speak first, even though he had been the one who knocked, she grumbled "Hey..." He stood with a frown, barley opening his mouth to speak.

"Your grandmother's on the phone, she wanted to talk to you... You look terrible." She snarled.

"Thanks Edward, that's exactly what I'd want to hear." She pushed him out of the way sarcastically, stumbling down the stairs, leaning on the banister. She could hear him close her door following her back to the first floor.

She found the phone laying in the kitchen, as she grabbed it sitting down, her right hand rubbing her temples.

Edward took a seat next to her, his elbows out on the table as she sat silently, trying to hear Winry's conversation.

He was tired, no, more like immensely exhausted. Just before the phone had rung, and before he heard Aunt Pinako speak the words, 'Hello Ed, how are you doing?', he had ran to the bathroom sink, splashing his face with freezing water. He rubbed hard against the skin under his eyes, trying to wipe away the new grey, circles that had appeared.

If only he was strong enough fall apart as he starred at that strange, parallel universe that looked back into his world. He hadn't cried once since Alphonse's death, not once. For shock had taken over his emotions. It was the first thing he felt when he realized his bro was gone forever. He was in utter disbelief.

On the train ride home was when he finally began to fell guilt, sorrow and anger. But never exactly sadness, not yet.

Sadness would take it's tole eventually, and to tell you the truth Ed was a bit worried when that would happen. He knew, as a fact he would cry, fall to his knees if he had been standing at that moment. He would scream and grab his hair, probably pulling a few strands out, dropping them to the floor unconsciously. He'd cry for hours at a time...

How 'unmanly' of the Full Metal Alchemist.

A hand met his shoulder as he looked up, completely lost in his thoughts for a second time that day. He had forgotten about Winry leaning against the counter, the long, white chord of her phone dangling around her index finger.

He found her weary, yet comforting eyes, much different from a few moments before. Her hair was down and lose, not like it's usual tight pony tail. It was a bit messy, but not not one tangle. In fact, if he were to pull his hand through it, he bet it would feel softer then...

"What did she say?" He asked, his tone of voice higher then he wanted it.

"She was just checking in, you could of just talked to her if you wanted to. Weird she called back today since I had just talked to her this morning. Looks like she'll be out of town for two more days. Then she'll come back here for some more materials and a left arm I need to create by then."

"Really... What happened?"

"She didn't say, but the patient decided he wanted auto mail. I got the measurements and everything, so it shouldn't be too hard." She stretched bringing one arm behind her back, pulling on it with the other. "It's gonna be a lot of work to create an arm in only two days, but she said when she returns to their home is when she'll make the final adjustments. That means I don't need to finish the entire arm... Good news for me, I guess..." She snickered, slightly puzzling Ed by her sudden change in attitude.

"But I thought you enjoyed rush projects like that."

"That's true, I do." She blushed, turning her head, avoided his eyes. "Anyway, thanks for getting the phone to me. You go to sleep now, okay? You don't look so great your self." She left him for what she thought would be the final time.

When she reached the stairs, attempting to return to her room for a final time, she heard him pull his chair away from the table, the legs of it sliding on the floor. His steps slowly got closer and closer. She loved how they were so uneven, one bare foot brushed against the wooden floor, then a clunky metal one.

Only Edward's foot steps could sound like that. It was nearly impossible for any other human being to ever create that sound.

She knew he was following her, he was at least seven steps away when she reached the middle of the staircase. This staircase, exactly in the middle of the rockbell house was one of the biggest staircases Winry had ever come to know. It had exactly 19 steps, with exactly 76 pieces of wood holding each stair together. She had counted them when she was very little.

When Winry was barley one in a half, just learning how to walk, she had dreamed of climbing the stairs. They seemed bigger then Earth at the time, and for her entire life she was carried up and down them. Her mother would grasp her firmly, taking each step with care as young Winry just watched.

It was one particular day, however she sat at the bottom, looking at the top at her room. She wasn't sure where in the house Sara was to bring her to the top, and maybe it was time for her to learn how to climb them herself.

Yes, it was defiantly time.

She gave the stair case a firm look, pulling her self onto her white legs. She placed two hands on the first stair, and jumped, grabbing with her hands, pulling with all her wait to desperately reach the next stair. Unfortunately, the result ended with a hard bang back on the wooden floor.

Damn, why hadn't it worked? Her mother and her father could climb them with no problem, no struggle at all. Why couldn't she?

It took her hours, no, months. She couldn't complete the task in that day, nor the next or a week later. A full month and two days later, she reached the top, her mom smiling at the top.

Winry had counted every single step, and every single plank of wood. She knew where the middle was, and were all three screws stuck up, and where to avoid them as she was cut at least twice from carelessness.

And now, as Winry reached the last step, the 19th step, a strange warmth came over her, goose bumps rising the hairs on her back. Her hands lifted slightly from her right and left sides, as two arms wrapped around her torso, closing in at her chest. He was still a bit taller then her, even though she stood on a stair taller then the one he stood on.

He planted his nose in her neck, his head leaning on her left shoulder as he breathed out. She shivered, shocked and horny lifting her hand, and touching his resting five fingers on his warm skin.

"Winry.. I need to tell you what happened... to him..." He spoke desperately as a whisper.

"I am ready to listen, when ever your ready..." She pulled away climbing the last stair.

She grabbed his hand, as she found her room, closing the door softly. She let his hand drop back to his side as she sat on the floor, her back leaning on her bed, legs crossed. He sat down next to her, so close his legs touched her own. She turned her attention to him as he looked straight in front.

"The 'Promised Day', had sounded like hope from the very first time I had ever heard it. I knew it would be hard but..."

"Everyone knew it would be..."

"I just wished I could have done things differently..."

He leaned in as he explained every word as a whisper, so soft so even if there was another person in the same room, no one could hear. He gave her every detail, of how he and his brother had managed to find away inside the gate, with out giving anything in return.

"Once we finally were inside, we... we saw him, Al's real body... Both of us... I stood next to him in his armor for about 12 seconds as I don't remember being able to move. Every motion I had ever experienced began pouring into my mind, I couldn't move, turn my head. God Winry, I don't even remember being able to breathe for those 12 seconds... I remember being terrified and tired the most. It felt as though all I could remember threw the time period was alchemy, and all my knowledge I knew of it. I couldn't think of anything else, or maybe simply, my mind wouldn't let me." He choked on his next word, as Winry waited patiently, frightened by his words.

Ed had really done a good job on setting the emotion in his voice, as she was practically shaking.

"And then what?" She asked, sightly with as much confidence as she could find in her voice.

"And then... Then I was knocked out, I have no idea what happened, or exactly how long I was out. I can't remember anything... And I... All that was fucking left when I woke up, was his naked body, his real body covered in... Covered in damn, red blood! He had already died, and was covered in blankets right beside me as I laid in a damn hospital bed! I don't fucking understand! How the fuck could that have happened!? The entire military had already made it to the sight, and I was FUCKING UNCONSCIOUS! I HADN'T EVEN DONE ANYTHING YET!" Ed started to get up, on his knees as Winry looked deep into his eyes, grabbing his arm, pleasing him to stay. To finish.

"HE WAS ALREADY FUCKING DEAD, I HAD NO CHANCE IN EVER RESTORING HIM TO HIS BODY WITH OUT A PHILOSOPHERS STONE! WHY IN FUCKING HELL DID IT HAPPEN LIKE THAT? Why?! Why... I didn't mean too... It's my fault... Winry, it's my fault..." His voice broke as he returned next to her on the floor.

He brought his right knee up to his stomach, laying his forehead on top of it, and cried. She relaxed a hand on his back, looking down at her own feet.

After long, dreadful minutes passed in silence was when she finally spoke.

"It's not your fault." She whispered. "It's not your fault at all."

* * *

An hour later, the room pitch black, the two slept close together on Winry's wooden floor, one white sheet covering the two.

Their foreheads barley touching, tears stained both cheeks of the two, her hand forgotten in his messy, golden, hair.

* * *


	4. Shying Away

_Author's Note: Oh my, it's been too long hasn't it? And all I have is a little mini chapter. Depending on how many reviews I get will say if I should continue. Please note I haven't completely checked everything. Enjoy..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist...._

_Shying Away_

* * *

He woke up before her, his eyes looking directly at her lids. Surprisingly he was shocked to find it was nearly ten in the morning, and he had slept a relatively peaceful night on the floor... Next to her. Ever since Al died, Ed hadn't slept more then an hour with out waking up from a nightmare of that dreadful day. And although he still felt exhausted now, probably able to sleep the rest of the day if he wanted, he was relived he had gone one night.

He sat up, peeking back over to Winry. Ed had pulled most of the white sheet over him, leaving her with a tang top and sweats. She lied on her side, her curvy body melting to the floor. Her body was... Very attractive... No it was more then just 'attractive', but Ed just couldn't find himself to think of his childhood friend that way.

He sighed pulling the sheet over her body, and standing to stretch. With another long sigh, he opened the door slowly to find Den waiting outside. Den stood up, wagging his tail, and barked as he was starving- Ed and WInry had overslept after all. Ed jumped, covering Den's jaw with his left hand, his right on the door knob.

"Shh, don't bark! What do you want, breakfast or something?" Ed whispered harshly looking back to Winry, somewhat pleading she wouldn't wake. She stirred, scratching her nose then readjusting her head. He looked back to the dog, a hand still grasping his nose.

"Go down stairs, I'll be right there. That's right, move." He said grabbing the dog's collar and leading him towards the stair case. Den obeyed running to the stairs as Ed has nudged him to do so

The Alchemist took one last glance at Winry with wondering eyes, then stepped outside shutting the door as silently as he could.

"_Why would I even do that..._" He whispered to himself. "_Why would I even look at her body like that. I'm not that kind of person..._"

Now that everything had finally sunk in, these days were hard, he felt like breaking down every breath he took. After feeding Den, he decided to make an egg for himself and Winry. He found a large black pan in a cabinet under the sink, and lit a match slowly. He held the burning stick in his hand as he heard a voice upstairs. It must be her. He froze listening.

"OW! Shit..." He barked, dragging out the last word, as the flame had burnt it's way to his flesh finger. He lit another quickly, and dropped two eggs onto the put. He heard a thump. She was coming. And well, he wasn't ready; He just couldn't handle seeing her right now. Not in the state he was in. He didn't want her to see him like he was last night. He was supposed the be the strong one, but why couldn't he?

On his way back to Risembool, when he had first seen the huge yellow house, Winry was the person he blamed, second from himself. Why didn't she talk him into staying and not leaving for the promised day? If she hadn't let him walk out that door, nothing would have happened. But as he sat in his room that night alone, he became the bad guy again, not her.

Last night in his dreams, he wanted to blame Al, for dyeing. It was Al's fault. Alphonse shouldn't have been so weak and stayed alive for his sake. Al was most likely the one person who knew Ed the most, and he knew his brother's goal. So why would he just die and crush it?

At that moment, Ed really couldn't decide who to blame. Maybe it was that bastard of a father's fault. Yes, his. This whole fucking mess was his fault. Or maybe it was his dearly departed mother's fault. She should have been stronger. She should've fought for her life. Was did she give up so easily, like Al?

Or maybe it was his.

This was what was constantly going threw the Full Metal Alchemist's mind. He was in denial. And right now, he truly thought he needed to be alone to survive. Fuck no, he wasn't ready to die.

There however was a small part of his big brain that believed this entire experience may have caused him to go a bit crazy...

He had to leave. Ignoring the now burnt eggs, he turned off the stove, and ran toward the door grabbing his jacket on the way. Stepping into shoes, he slammed the door, walking quickly away from the Rockbell house.

He promised himself he would be back. He wouldn't leave her like his dad did.

* * *

Winry had woken up as soon as Den barked. She heard Ed's voice and instantly shut her eyes again, pretending to still be asleep. It was hard not to smile when she heard him silence Den. When the door shut, she slowly sat up rubbing an eye. The white sheet he had placed on her was still warm as well as the spot were he once laid.

"How long was he up for..." She sighed, slightly embarrassed he could have watched her sleep. Her feelings for Ed had defiantly enraged since he arrived at the house, however her conscious had told her to push those selfish thoughts aside, and that her duty was to morn with him for now.

Except that kiss... Was that the wrong thing to do? She had blamed herself for letting things get away from her too quickly, but he seemed to be taking it fine. Another part of her had slightly thought maybe her love could help heal his brother's death. Edward had really lost his entire family this time, and even as nasty it might be to think of it, with Pinako as old as she was, she may not be around too much longer. Maybe Ed was an ideal person to lean on. After all, she knew every little thing about Ed, and he knew the same of her.

Brushing her thoughts away, on her feet she found a robe, throwing the pillows and sheets from the floor to her bed. Tripping over her bed post, she cursed stubbing her toe pretty damn hard. She left her room, arriving to an empty kitchen moments later

"That's strange, I could of swore I heard him walk down stairs." Noticing the black eggs, she pulled a knife from a draw, and cut both eggs in pieces right on the pan, eating a piece from her finger; liking it clean. "Ed?" She called softly, practically spitting her food out. "Edward?! Where'd you go?"

Yeah he was depressed, but he needed a bit of yelling at for burning her breakfast.

Den walked to the door, a paw on the wood, pleading to go outside. Winry obeyed, opening it with her dog pouncing off the stairs, and off behind a bush. Confused, and slightly turned off, she reentered her home back to the eggs.

"Come on Den, looks like your getting an extra treat this morning. Excited?"

The day went pretty slowly for Winry. There were only about two or three calls at the house; one was a man who recently had a second right limb attached after his old one was injured in a car accident. He had told her he had been feeling pain, and were was a bit of redness around the port.

"Come in tomorrow, I'll be happy to take a look if you like, sir." She stated politely,

"Of yes of course." The customer had told her. "I'll be in tomorrow afternoon. Thanks again hun."

"Yeah, bye." She hung up with an 'attitude' as she hated being called 'hun'. The other calls were just check-up confirms. After two, when the sun was in the middle of Risembool, she decided to start the left arm that had to be done by the end of the week for her grandmother.

"Ed has been done a pretty damn long time, where did he run off to, Den?" She asked him as his head lied on her foot. He looked up to the sound of his name, but was just as confused as she was. "God, I hope he's alright."

Winry made herself a sandwich for dinner as she did most nights she was alone. After she finished a second herself, she made one for Ed if he ever decided to come back and wrapped it in plastic.

With nothing else to do she deiced to head upstairs for bed. She sat on the side of it not feeling tired at all. Den followed licking her knee as she became lost in thought.

* * *


End file.
